One of Miracle Word in the World
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Sepenggal kisah sehari2 hinata menjelang ramadhan. Kenapa sulit mengatakannya? Bagaimana caranya? Try to read n feedback please.. :) warn: mengandung agama islam


**One Of Miracle Word In The World**

 **Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: Hinata Hyuuga dan Tenten**

 **Genre: Family and Friendship**

 **Warning:** Minim Word, AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa **.**

 **No Need to flamed, So, don't like don't read**

" **Speak"**

' **mind'**

 **Summary:**

"Ah, yaya… _**princess**_! Tentu saja sudah hampir setiap hari dalam minggu ini." Balas Tenten seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku iri padamu."

"Iri, untuk apa, Nat?"

"karena kau selalu mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perasaan seperti itu, tidak…, seperti aku."

 **... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

 **Rumah Tenten.**

"Hinata, ada apa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu terlihat gelisah." Kata Tenten memecah kesunyian yang terasa agak canggung diantara mereka. "Kalau ada masalah ya, cerita. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu, ingat Nat, berdua itu lebih baik dari satu, iya…, kan!" Tambah Tenten, dengan menarik Hinata yang dari datang hanya duduk lebih kurang semenit, lalu malah mondar- mandir tak jelas untuk kembali duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sekarang tampak dua orang remaja wanita tanggung tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya sangat kontras. Seorang gadis berhijab biru dengan kulit sawo matang yang terkesan manis—Hinata— tampak tengah dilanda kegundahan hati. Sedangkan gadis yang telah memperdengarkan suaranya barusan dengan hijab yang membalut wajahnya yang berwarna pucat bak rembulan—Tenten— itu tampak penasaran tentang prilaku kawannya pada sore menuju Ramadhan esok. "Sungguh diluar kebiasaan." Batin Tenten.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kawannya Hinata malah balik bertanya dengan menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu. Terlebih cara dia bertanya itu terkesan enggan atau malah dia lebih terlihat salah tingkah—malu.

"Ha-ah… ehmmm, Tenten… kau sudah itu…." Helaan nafas dan perkataan yang tak jelas sekarang menjadi pemandangan utama oleh Tenten.

"Maaf aku tak paham apa yang kau maksud, Nat."

"Apa kau sudah minta maaf pada ibumu!" kata Hinata cepat dengan mengalihkan tatapan langsung dengan Tenten.

Cukup lama setelah penuturan Hinata barusan suasana diruangan itu kembali senyap. Serasa mendapatkan maksud dari pertanyaan temannya barusan, Tenten tersenyum samar namun, cepat-cepat dia kendalikan ekspresi wajahnya itu, karena dia tidak mau kawannya ini merasa tersinggung. "Sungguh Hinata sekali." Batin Tenten.

"Kau tak berubah, Nat." Lagi- lagi kesan pembicaran terdengar tidak nyambung.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Tutur Hinata cepat namun tidak ada kesinisan tersirat dalam kalimatnya tersebut.

"Ah, yaya… _**princess**_! Tentu saja sudah hampir tiap hari dalam minggu ini." Balas Tenten seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku iri padamu."

"Iri, untuk apa, Nat?"

"Karena kau selalu mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perasaan seperti itu, tidak…, seperti aku."

"Haaaahh… ayolah, Nat. Ini hal yang lumrah kau hanya perlu menyampaikan permintaan maaf. Apalagi hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang ada di hatimu"

"Bagimu, tapi tidak untukku…."

"Kau hanya belum mencoba, setelah kau mengatakannya kau akan merasakan bahwa itu hal yang mudah. Percaya padaku." Yakin Tenten dengan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, bagaimana kalau dilakukan sekarang, aku mendukungmu!"

 **... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

 **Rumah Hinata.**

"Assalamu 'alaikum." Ucap Hinata dan Tenten.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Hinata sudah pulang..ekh ada nak Tenten ayo silahkan masuk." Jawab seorang wanita paruh baya—Ibu Hinata— dari dalam rumah yang terkesan minimalis.

"Ya, Bu." Jawab Hinata.

"Terima kasih, tante. Permisi." Kata Tenten sopan.

"Ibu ambil minuman dulu, ya… ke ruang tamu saja, semua juga disana."

"Tidak usah repot- repot tante… saya hanya sebentar."

"Tak apa, lagipula cuma apa yang ada saja." Balas Ibu Hinata seraya berjalan kearah dapur.

Sepeninggal Ibu Hinata ke dapur mereka melangkah ke ruang tamu rumah Hinata. Sebenarnya yang bisa dikatakan tenang hanya Tenten seorang, sedangkan Hinata dia terlihat cemas dan sesekali tampak dia meremas ujung bajunya erat—gugup.

"Plok!" Tenten mengenggam tangan Hinata erat. Perasaan yang tulus terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang sungguh meyakinkan.

"Ini waktu yang tepat." Timpal Tenten.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata mantap.

Di ruang tamu tampak ayah Hinata dan Neji—Abang Hinata— dan Hanabi—Adik Hinata— tengah duduk bersama sambil menonton televisi. Mereka saling menyapa seadanya dan tak lama Ibu Hinatapun datang.

"Sekarang waktunya, Nat." Bisik Tenten pada Hinata, tapi tak ada tanggapan dari kawannya itu. Seketika Tenten menoleh pada Hinata, dia tampak tegang. Oleh karena itu, Tenten berinisiatif untuk memulai terlebih dahulu dengan berdiri dan menghampiri Ibu Hinata.

"Karena esok hari kita akan memasuki bulan ramadhan, saya mewakili seluruh keluarga mohon maaf lahir dan bathin, tante. Terlebih saya sering kesini dan siapa tahu ada kata atau perbuatan saya yang tidak berkenan." Kata Tenten pada Ibu Hinata.

"Ya, sama-sama, nak Tenten. Ibu sekeluarga juga mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Tolong sampaikan pada keluagamu, ya." Pelan, Ibu Hinata membelai lembut puncak kepala Tenten. Selain itu, kamu juga sudah Ibu anggap seperti anak Ibu sendiri"

Setelah itu, Tenten melirik Hinata dan menganguk mantap padanya. Dan Hinata bangkit kemudian mulai meraih telapak tangan Ibunya dan berkata "Ibu, Hinata minta maaf, karena Hinata sudah banyak salah selama ini."

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih Ibu Hinata mengelus rambut Hinata. "Tentu saja, Ibu selalu memaafkanmu." Kata Ibu Hinata dengan bulan sabit yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kemudian Hinata juga minta maaf pada ayah, abang, dan adiknya. Sungguh mengharukan.

 **... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Aku, permisi dulu Tante, Om, Bang Neji, Hanabi…. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Ya, wa'alaikummussalam, hati- hati dijalan!"

"Ya…."

Hinata mengantar Tenten ke pintu. "Terima kasih Tenten, kau membantuku lagi. Pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa memulai…."

"Biasa saja, yang penting itu niat dan ketulusanmu…, sudah ya… jumpa lagi!" kata Tenten dengan senyuman.

"Ya, jumpa lagi, hati- hati!"

"Ya…."

"Begitulah aku, entah kenapa aku sulit sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perasaan seperti ini, tapi untungnya aku punya orang yang mengerti sifatku ini." Batin Hinata seraya menutup pintu rumahnya. Sebelum itu mohon maaf lahir bathin, marhaban ya ramadhan.

Pojok author:

 **Editing: 12:44/ Thursday, June 25, 2015.**

 **Kalau ada yang salah katakan saja. Akan Achaen perbaiki. Terima kasih.**

Achaen: Holla minnasan, masih ada yang ingat Achaen? Achaen hanya ingin mengatakan **mohon maaf lahir bathin, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ramadhan, semoga amal ibadah kita diterima ALLAH S.W.T**

 **Aamiin ya Rabbal 'alamiin.**

 **Dan Maaf telat**

Tapi ada pepatah yang mengatakan "lebih baik telat dari pada tidak sama sekali!" #alasan.

Sore jaa…jumpa lagi.

 **Fav n Fol n RnR PLEASED.**


End file.
